


Shave

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, Marina and Jacob are so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Marina was pregnant but I had to change it because it was horrendous.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/ Deputy Moore
Kudos: 2





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Marina was pregnant but I had to change it because it was horrendous.

He was doing work as usual marking people strong and weak. Most weak. He looked exhausted and needed to shave his beard a bit. But he couldn't sleep or shave because he kept getting hassled to do things. He was busy a lot this week, more than usual. So Marina figured she would go and chill with Jacob. "Jacob." "Kinda busy here pup" "No your not. You're gonna come with me and I'm gonna shave your beard a bit got it." "Fine." Pratt looked at them with confusion and fear. "Peaches can you do the paperwork?" "Yes sir." " m'kay don't fuck it up" " yea Pratt don't fuck it up" she said with a playful smile. They walked to the bathroom and she got out a razor. Jacob brought a flip up chair to the bathroom and sat down slouching in the seat a bit. "You look like you haven't slept in 50 years" "yea? And I feel like it too" " well that's what ya get for having dickheads around you. Not talking about your brothers" Jacob had a grin at that. " dickheads who don't listen to be exact" " no kidding"   
"In fact I asked a chosen to get me my jacket and he pretty much told me to go fuck myself" " yea well chosen are always stubborn" "andddd done" "better?" "Better" he brought her close to him and kissed her " alright good old fashion lover boy now your gonna follow me and we are gonna nap. Got it?" "Yes ma'am" they smiled. They layed down on the bed. She was in his arms and she fell asleep first, but after awhile he did too. Pratt came in to talk to Jacob but saw them and he smiled and walked off.


End file.
